A number of devices are known in the prior art for use by infants or small children as either teethers or toothbrushes. The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,143, issued Sep. 17, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,859, issued Mar. 24, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,878, issued Mar. 8, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,732, issued Jan. 7, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,273, issued Apr. 30, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,266, issued Aug. 21, 1973.